


Magic Words

by SilverAmoebasquid



Series: 2/6/17 FutaYaha Dump [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND HECK THEYRE SO IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER I CRY, M/M, Shigeru is far too sassy for his own good, YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, gosh freaking dang I love these losers, the only one who stands a chance against his 'tude is FUTAKUCHI KENJI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: It is a quiet, mundane morning at the FutaYaha residence-- what's that? Oh yeah, "quiet" and "mundane" aren't in their dictionaries. I forgot. It's chaotic and dumb and just a little bit hot, as all things are with these two losers.





	

“Shigeru!!!”  


The yell and the loud knocking splitting the still morning air made Shigeru jump slightly.

“Open the damn door!”

_ Oh, here we go.  _ Shigeru smiled serenely at his reflection in the mirror, running his hands through his hair. “What’s the magic word, Kenji?”

“Now!”

Shigeru stifled a laugh, leaning his hands against the counter. “Try again.”

Kenji exhaled heavily. “Fine. Shigeru,  _ please _ can you unlock the door? I have to pee.”

“That’s your fault for being the last one up. That was the agreement; whoever is up first has dibs on the bathroom.”

“Shigeru, you can share, I promise it’s not that hard to keep preening your feathers  _ and _ let me pee!”

“Yelling probably isn’t helping you any, Kenji.” Shigeru leaned forward to look himself over in the mirror.  _ Shit, is that a spot... _

“Yeah, you know what would help? If my boyfriend wasn’t such an ass!”

Shigeru applied a bit of cologne, pausing a moment to enjoy the sharp scent. “Hey, you like my ass, don’t lie.”

“That is not the issue in question right now!”

“Oh, come on, Kenji, when is it not?” Shigeru slipped into a dark blue t-shirt, studied his reflection some more, then took the shirt off.  _ How about no shirt today? _

“You know what, fuck you too!” Kenji yelled, his voice already becoming distant.

Shigeru snickered quietly, swiping his fingers back into his hair product and teasing the ends of his soft, loose curls.  _ And this, kids, is how you get yourself a super hot boyfriend. _

“I hate you. So much.” Kenji’s monotone voice reappeared outside the door a minute later.

“How you holding up out there, bud?” Shigeru was listening for any hint of emotion.

“I peed in the kitchen sink, Shigeru.”

Shigeru couldn’t clap his hand over his mouth fast enough to hold back the laughter bursting past his lips. “Kenji, that’s disgusting!”

“Yep. And who’s fault is this?”

“I’m getting ready, babe,” Shigeru said like that was the only logical answer.  _ Wait for it...  _ “For you.”

Silence met him on the other side of the door for a few seconds. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Wanna do something this morning?”

“What do you mean, ‘something’?”

Shigeru pouted into the mirror.  _ Do you really need to ask that question, babe? _ “I dunno. Stay in, go out, breakfast, sex, movie, sit and talk, go grocery shopping, file taxes, I don’t even care, I just want to be with you.”

“Which is why you’re keeping the door to the bathroom shut and locked. Real nice touch there, Shi.”

Shigeru smiled. “I need my time to... What did you call it? Preen my feathers.”

“Damn princess,” Kenji muttered. “Can I come in now?”

“No.”

“What would it take for you to let me in?” Kenji inquired.

Shigeru smiled at the door like Kenji could see his smug expression from the other side. Shigeru knew from so much time together that Kenji would be able to hear his grin from his voice. “Don’t trouble yourself too much. You can’t come in.”

“What if the zombie apocalypse started and they were in our apartment.”

_ Look at him, trying to use my movies against me.  _ “Well, that’s rough, buddy.”

“You’d let me get eaten alive before you’d let me into the bathroom?”

“I... might be open to negotiating. Keep trying.” Shigeru slicked a bit of chapstick across his lips like he did every morning, ensuring they’d be soft and taste faintly of mint, just how Kenji liked.

“If we both survive the apocalypse, you get to have my babies.”

Shigeru snorted. “Real tempting, Kenji. Maybe try something more in the realm of physically possible.”

Kenji blew air out his nose and Shigeru could clearly visualize his sleep-disheveled bangs fluttering slightly as he habitually tossed his head slightly in thought. “Well then you have to get rid of the zombie scenario if we’re saying it has to be realistic.”

“The apocalypse could happen!” Shigeru put his defenses up. “What’s more likely, me getting pregnant or—”

“Or the dead reanimating to eat the rest of us? Get real!”

“Okay fine, I’m getting real! You still have to convince me to open this door though.”

“If you open this door, I will pick you up like you weigh nothing, which to me, you don’t. Then we can go back to our room, I can mess up that hair you’ve spent so long working to put perfectly into place. I  _ would  _ say I’d take that perfectly fitted shirt of yours off except that I can see the shadows of your feet under the door so you’re not sitting on the counter and leaning against the wall because it’d be cold because you’re not wearing a shirt.”

_ Oh fuck, he’s good.  _ Shigeru threw the door open.

Kenji immediately stepped in, curling one arm around Shigeru’s back and raising one hand to thread through his light brown hair as he pushed his surprised boyfriend against the wall.

Shigeru smiled as the cold wall inevitably pressed into his back and he tipped his head up to meet Kenji’s lips.

Kenji kept his mouth slightly out of reach, grinning mischievously. “What’s the magic word?”

Shigeru giggled and bounced upward to steal a quick kiss. “Now!”

Kenji’s eyes shone with affection and he tilted his head slightly sideways to meet Shigeru halfway. He’d found all the magic words a long time ago. The words were “yes”, “love”, “Shigeru”, and of course, his favorite, “Now”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, all, for reading this!! Please join me in this rarepair hell...  
> This was actually a gift a couple months ago to [my darling friend Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) but I thought I'd chuck it up here as well to show the world that yes, I am too far gone in FutaYaha and I need to be Saved.  
> I hope you have enjoyed reading this!!!!


End file.
